Eric
Eric is a character in AdvancedDurable's ideas, from his notebook. His poorly drawn version is AdvancedDurable himself. __TOC__ About (still not at other websites) Eric was created on September 21, 2018, by AdvancedDurable. He is a poorly drawn version of AdvancedDurable's paint in Microsoft Paint named The Meme of Myself in 2D Form. Eric is AdvancedDurable himself that is both in reality and fiction. Location, Form, and Abilities Currently in Human Earth Form in Earth in Universe (where he don't have powers and abilities except he has enhanced intelligence (up to 132 IQ, recorded by unknown web that he visited but still not accurate as his true IQ), clear vision (even he expose to computer to 12 hours every day), possible immortality, possible remembering of past. Eric also has many pieces of research that he could know what's happening in the Earth, he even researched Roblox Wikia, Minecraft Wikia, and Super Power Training Simulator Wikia. Eric in past was living in Dank at Memeverse where it has 3rd strongest laws of physics (possibly). Eric is currently still learning the Russian language which he can communicate Russians. Eric can speak two languages fluently, English and Filipino currently. His weakest form is Super Tenuous Dark Red Form that enables him to walk water but is far more easily tired than his Human Earth Form (he could get tired in 10 seconds in this form). Eric lived in New Meme City, Meme at Dank before he died from his unknown enemy but due to his new form from the resurrection, he is still alive now. Life (before born) Eric existed in 64.9 Qaya. He existed somewhere before Memeverse (Memevewas only existed about 64.8 Qaya). He also created the Memeverse because it can increase his power and stats over time. He ruled led MLG Empire but only Henry once did that (he also named the name of the empire to MLG Empire on 773 Tya but Eric had founded MLG Empire on 836 Tya). Henry only ruled MLG Empire on 780 Tya to 620 Tya before Eric ruled MLG Empire again (Henry ruled the empire at 120 Tys). Eric had all neutralized the evil spirits in Memeverse at about 46.2 Qaya. Inventions Meme Major 1 Eric had invented Meme Major 1 as early as 54.9 Qaya. It had only speeds of 1,264 mph at maximum. Meme Major 2 Eric then invented Meme Major 2, a successor to Meme Major 1. He invented this spaceship at 14.6 Qaya. Its speed is faster, reaching up to 20,654 mph. Meme Major 3 The 3rd spaceship that Eric invented. This is the first spaceship that can travel faster than speed of sound in Dank (the speed of sound in Dank was 952,265,624,665,229,666,720,643,085 mph, due to it is hotter than Rekt at surface temperature and extremely denser than Venus's Atmosphere, thus its temperature would be 523,663,567,882,492,451,058,673 K and atmospheric density of Dank was 27,662 kg/m3), thus making its speeds up to 10,153,564,724,735,732,875,396,035,724. It was the successor of Meme Major 2. Tuvaska Kavtik The Tuvaska Kavtik is the 4th spaceship that Eric invented. It is also the first spaceship that can travel faster than light in Memeverse (could travel at 52,246,215,724,562,356,845,245,784,257,379,356 miles per second). This was invented in 546 Tya. Technology and Dimensional Room Eric invented this room at 680 Tya. This is the room that connects through other universes and controls the technology. It adds automatically and arranges when Eric connects the one universe to Memeverse. Nuclear Power Plant Eric had since invented the earliest nuclear power plant at about 894 Tya. Its name by now at Dank is Karushf. Gallery Picture of MLG Meme.png|Eric with 24-bit MLG Glasses Picture of MLG Meme Without Deal With It Glasses at 24-Bit.png|Eric without his 24-bit MLG Glasses Picture of MLG Meme at 3D.png|Eric in 3D Category:Characters Category:Peoples Living in Dank Category:Inventors Category:Meme Gods